


Lose my breath

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes a startling discovery at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose my breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [GreenPhoenix翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



Will realizes it when he’s in bed with his lover.  
It’s the way Hannibal takes him, and the way his eyes sparkle in the dim light of his bedroom.  
Something clicks into place, like a lost piece of a puzzle.  
Hannibal is strong, his hands are surgeon’s hands, and his brain is that of a genius.  
He’s a scholar and a poet and a culinary expert and a musician.  
He’s Will’s impossible ideal made real and poured into expensive suits with the eyes of a killer.  
Those eyes are fathomless depths of maroon energy, and his lips trail a wet path against Will’s exposed neck.  
The man Will loves and the one he chases.  
The Ripper.  
They are the same man.  
Hannibal’s cock is inside him, and Hannibal knows that he knows.  
He might kill Will now, right after he’s made Will come so hard he’ll lose his breath.  
“My love,” he says and feels Hannibal spill inside him.  
The ripper's seed could not take root in his body, but it might breed something in his mind.  
Will comes, and he feels open, stretched.  
“I know,” he says even as Hannibal pulls him close and presses lazy kisses to his neck.  
“I know you know,” says Hannibal. “Now what will you do with that knowledge I wonder?”  
“I don’t know,” says Will. “I need to sleep.”  
“Then sleep,” says Hannibal simply as if it was that easy.  
Will is weary in the Ripper’s arms.  
He feels a sense of peace, even as Hannibal pulls him even closer.  
His eyes meet Hannibal’s and then there’s only a calming darkness.


End file.
